Recombinant DNA technology refers generally to the technique of integrating genetic information from a donor source into vectors for subsequent processing, such as through introduction into a host, whereby the transferred genetic information is copied and/or expressed in the new environment. Commonly, the genetic information exists in the form of complementary DNA (cDNA) derived from messenger RNA (mRNA) coding for a desired protein product. The carrier is frequently a plasmid having the capacity to incorporate cDNA for later replication in a host and, in some cases, actually to control expression of the cDNA and thereby direct synthesis of the encoded product in the host.
For some time, it has been known that the mammalian immune response is based on a series of complex cellular interactions, called the “immune network”. See, e.g., Paul, (1998) Fundamental Immunology (4th ed.) Raven Press, NY. Recent research has provided new insights into the inner workings of this network. While it remains clear that much of the response does, in fact, revolve around the network-like interactions of lymphocytes, macrophages, granulocytes, and other cells, immunologists now generally hold the opinion that soluble proteins, known as lymphokines, cytokines, or monokines, play a critical role in controlling these cellular interactions. Thus, there is considerable interest in the isolation, characterization, and mechanisms of action of cell modulatory factors, an understanding of which will lead to significant advancements in the diagnosis and therapy of numerous medical abnormalities, e.g., immune system disorders. Some of these factors are hematopoietic growth factors, e.g., granulocyte colony stimulating factor (G-CSF). See, e.g., Thomson, (ed. 1998) The Cytokine Handbook (3d ed.) Academic Press, San Diego; Mire-Sluis and Thorpe, (ed. 1998) Cytokines Academic Press, San Diego; Metcalf and Nicola, (1995) The Hematopoietic Colony Stimulating Factors Cambridge University Press; and Aggarwal and Gutterman, (1991) Human Cytokines Blackwell Pub. Cytokine expression by cells of the immune system plays an important role in the regulation of the immune response. Most cytokines are pleiotropic and have multiple biological activities, including antigen-presentation; activation; proliferation and differentiation of CD4+ T cell subsets; antibody response by B cells; and manifestations of hypersensitivity. In addition cytokines may be used in the diagnosis and therapy of a wide range of degenerative or abnormal conditions which directly or indirectly involve the immune system and/or hematopoietic cells.
Lymphokines apparently mediate cellular activities in a variety of ways. They have been shown to support the proliferation, growth, and/or differentiation of pluripotential hematopoietic stem cells into vast numbers of progenitors comprising diverse cellular lineages making up a complex immune system. Proper and balanced interactions between the cellular components are necessary for a healthy immune response. The different cellular lineages often respond in a different manner when lymphokines are administered in conjunction with other agents.
Cell lineages especially important to the immune response include two classes of lymphocytes: B-cells, which can produce and secrete immunoglobulins (proteins with the capability of recognizing and binding to foreign matter to effect its removal), and T-cells of various subsets that secrete lymphokines and induce or suppress the B-cells and various other cells (including other T-cells) making up the immune network. These lymphocytes interact with many other cell types.
From the foregoing, it is evident that the discovery and development of new lymphokines, e.g., related to G-CSF and/or IL-6, could contribute to new therapies for a wide range of degenerative or abnormal conditions which directly or indirectly involve the immune system and/or hematopoietic cells. In particular, the discovery and development of lymphokines which enhance or potentiate the beneficial activities of known lymphokines would be highly advantageous. Originally the novel gene IL-B30 was identified as a potential cytokine based on its predicted structure and was classified as a long-chain cytokine like IL-6 and G-CSF (International Patent Application PCT/US98/15423 (WO 99/05280). IL-6 and related cytokines like Oncostatin M, leukemia inhibitory factor (LIF), ciliary neurotrophic factor (CNTF) and cardiothrophin-1 have biological activities on hematopoiesis, thrombopoiesis, induction of an acute phase response, osteoclast formation, neuron differentiation and survival, and cardiac hypertrophy. Transgenic expression of IL-B30 in mice induced a similar phenotype as that observed after overexpression of IL-6 in mice, comprising runting, systemic inflammation, infertility and death. IL-B30 appears to be a novel cytokine involved in inflammation.